


He's back and I want to die already - a chronicle by S. Strange

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Diary/Journal, God(dess) of Mischief, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Roommates, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Kinktober 2019 (01) - Spanking:Loki is alive! ... but Doctor Strange wishes he wasn't (as usual).





	He's back and I want to die already - a chronicle by S. Strange

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again ... another year another Kinktober...
> 
> I don't know why I keep doing this to myself!
> 
> Please, don't expect anything from me... I don't even speak English that well and, actually ... I write most of this stuff while being on boring meetings at work, reading fanfics in the bathroom, or crying trying to make sense on more than 800 characters for middly funny stories about Loki making tantrums and being dramatic.
> 
> I just to remind Masamune7 that SHE LEFT ME TO DIE LAST YEAR! ... you bitch ... but I love you :)
> 
> So ... enjoy, or don't ... please don't yell at me ... I cry VERY easily.

Extract from Stephen Strange’s diary:

**Oct. 1st –**

_"A year has passed since Loki’s apparent death._

_I could fill pages and pages of tragic details on how the trickster fooled us once again but specially, how devastated Thor was. It was disgusting. A whole year of seeing the most powerful Demigod this and every era had known, lowered to a small and miserable piece of whining flesh._

_Until that day …_

_Turns out Loki got stuck in an elevator a year ago and ran away with the security guard, an idiotic boy clearly, who saw and rescued him. They tried to live in Hawaii for a while but turns out, Loki is much more of a frost giant than what he would like to admit. The boy, blinded by Shitty-McShitter’s charm (which I hate to admit, he does poses) suggested they should move to Norway, where he died from hypothermia one night that Loki forgot to untie him from the tree he’d been hanging (naked) upside down (for three days) during a not so gentle session of … recreational activities (BDSM …)._

_One could say this is not a common situation, not even a dreadful mistake … but this cunt! … this arsehole! had the audacity to leave the poor bloke hanging in there while going for a snack, a gluten free snack I must clarify. Oh yes! This twat is now vegan! Now, imagine for a second, Loki, the most impatient and good for nothing being, hungry, in a country where they solely EAT MEAT TO SURVIVE THE WEATHER!_

_Apparently, that was a completely logical reason to abandon Norway and get back to New York._

_A few days later, he was knocking the Sanctum door while a hyperventilated Thor hugged him (almost) to dead (how I wish he had killed him, how I wish to be dead … oh, how I long for the peace and quiet of the realm of shadows). Now, we’re roommates again … me, Wong, Thor and the fucker._

_Why am I writing this? Because I’m about to lose my mind and I need someone to tell my story and save themselves from this multiverse were Loki, son of bullshit, exists._

_HE – DOESN’T – STOP – SPANKING – US! (among other annoying demeanors)_

_And no-one seems to care but me!_

_He has spanked me while I’m bent over the fridge trying to figure out why we ran out of eggs if I went to the goddamn supermarket two fucking days ago!_

_He spanks me while I brush my teeth!_

_He spanks me while I clean the relics!_

_He spanks me while I pet the cat (oh yes, we now have a cat … he’s called Max Caty*)!_

_He spanks me while Cloak trims my beard!_

_He spanks me while I open the door to collect Amazon packages!_

_This is my suicide note or my declaration of murder; whatever happens first if I don’t manage to sleep properly because of those two dickheads banging in the other room!"_

**Author's Note:**

> *"Max Caty" is an deformed cattish form of Max Cady, Robert De Niro's character in "Cape Fear".
> 
> Again, please don't expect anything ... I'll do my best to complete 31 stories but keep in mind I'll do it while whining about my job, there's where my inspiration comes from.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
